


【VD】Apple

by bruciehoney



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Centaurs, Estrus, M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruciehoney/pseuds/bruciehoney
Summary: 但丁发情了，面对这人马一族仅剩的后裔之一，但丁只有唯一的出路可以走了。





	【VD】Apple

**Author's Note:**

> 此文属于六道太太，并不属于我，我只是个代发

空气中弥漫着发情期的味道，就像是熟透的苹果散发着糜烂的香气，但丁不安地甩动着尾巴，后穴流出来的体液逐渐地溅湿了马尾，因为发情，他无力地跪在地上，上半身趴在草堆上面，嘴里不安地咀嚼着维吉尔带回来的食物。

维吉尔前几天就知道但丁即将进入发情期，所以就在对方发情之前就想着将几天的粮食储存完毕，然而就是这样的行为，反而让他完美错过了但丁的第一次发情，等他抱着苹果回到巢穴的时候，但丁已经昏睡过去了，空气中只有残留的稀薄的发情气息。

维吉尔安安静静地踩着小碎步走到但丁面前，目测对方已经独自渡过了第一次发情，马尾的根部已经完全被沾湿，维吉尔用右前蹄轻轻踢开紧贴着马屁股的尾巴，果不其然那些分泌而出的体液已经沾湿了底下的稻草。

但丁迷迷糊糊地从半昏迷中苏醒的时候，就看到维吉尔一脸不爽地站在自己身侧，怀中还抱着刚刚新鲜采摘而下的苹果，完全没发觉危机存在的但丁，颤颤巍巍地伸出手臂想要从维吉尔怀中拿走一颗苹果。维吉尔自然不会答应但丁的请求，他将怀中的苹果放置到一旁的大石头上，然后又跑了回来，同时，但丁抖抖索索地站了起来，无力感充斥着他的全身，他无意识地用自己的脑袋蹭了蹭维吉尔的肩颈，维吉尔伸手摸了摸但丁的腰侧，过高的体温昭示着但丁再一次的发情症状。

“所以你刚才是怎么解决的？”维吉尔下巴蹭了蹭但丁柔软的发顶，鼻尖环绕着的是对方身上熟透的气息。

“咬着牙硬熬过去的。”但丁轻描淡写地概括了他刚才不怎么好的情况，双手却下意识地搂住了他哥结实的腰身。

“那你为什么不找我？你明知道我就在这儿附近。”维吉尔单手挑起但丁的下巴，用着难以描述的表情盯着但丁。

“你以为我这个力气跑出来找你吗？我要是有这个力气我就！喂喂喂！放手！”但丁松开抱着维吉尔的双手，一脸我要是有力气早就出去找其他人马的态度回嘴，当下就被维吉尔捏痛了下巴。

“你敢这么做就试试看啊？”维吉尔迷上了双眸，周身围绕一副只要你敢这么做我就将周围的生物杀个片甲不留的气场。

“我，这，这不是你让我说的？”但丁不甘示弱的回嘴，下一秒，殷红的双唇失去了主权，被微凉的双唇夺取了所有的空气。

但丁不甘心地用四蹄在草堆上踩动着，手却老老实实地搂在了维吉尔的脖子上，他两明明是双胞胎却有着细微的体格差距。维吉尔搂着但丁，对方身上的气味无时不刻地诱惑着他大快朵颐，但是他想到刚才但丁话里有话的样子一脸得瑟的模样，他的内心仿佛有一把火在燃烧。维吉尔的手摸向了枣红色的马身，注视着但丁的双眸余光瞥到了他身后甩动着的马尾，似乎是在邀请。

维吉尔放开了但丁的双唇，属于人类的那一部分紧密的靠在一起，他不着急马上进行跨骑的行为，毕竟他还有一些事情需要准备，比如，维吉尔的锐利的目光往下沉了沉，瞧见了但丁身边已经被踩烂的草堆，他需要在巢穴内换上最新鲜的干草。因为他们永远不会知道发情了的人马会不会在这个发情期内怀上爱人的幼崽。维吉尔在彻底放开对于但丁的控制之前，偏尖的非食草动物该拥有的犬牙咬开了但丁脖子后方的腺体，为了他一会儿断在离开而留下了过于浓厚的标记。

但丁在这样的气息环绕之下，四条马腿都像是被抽干了力量，快要支撑不住自己的硕大的肉体，他在维吉尔放开的他的同时，勉强支撑着自己走到了石台边，有点软的将上半身靠在上面，眼前的苹果散发着新鲜诱人的气息，他控制不住地拿了一颗，放进嘴里用力咬碎，满口的苹果清香，让他的神志清醒了不少，目光又转向忙着整理巢穴的维吉尔。

但丁一边嚼着苹果一边考虑自己这次受孕的概率有多高，毕竟他哥已经完美的错过了第一次发情，接下来的发情时间只会越来越短，直到结束。那样的话，他能受孕的概率也会越来越低，然后又是长达几年的非发情期，再这样下去，斯巴达家族的血脉迟早断在他两手里，虽然他们的老妈在他两搞在一起之后就表达出了你们开心就好的意思。

“我说，维吉尔，你再磨磨蹭蹭，我这几年才来一次的发情期你就要错过了。”但丁把玩着被自己咬了一口的苹果，心有不甘地对着维吉尔瞎嚷嚷。

“我知道，你就不能表现出那一丁点的耐心吗？但丁”维吉尔手上铺稻草的速度更快了点，拥有强迫症的他被他弟的嚷嚷声吵得没耐心。

“不能，对你，我可没那么多的耐心。‘咔嚓’”但丁又咬了一口苹果，随后唰的一声丢到了维吉尔的脑袋上，维吉尔索性把手上最后一把稻草丢在地上飞快地扑了过去，但丁被他哥死死地压在了身下。


End file.
